Behind closed doors
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Cody and Noah's relationship is far from perfect regardless of what people may think. Why does Cody stay? He stays because of love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing so please don't sue me.

Cody was walking back to playa de loser where everyone was staying until season 3 had ended. He and Noah had gotten together shortly after season 3 had ended must to Sierra's disliking. Everyone thought that they had a great relationship well everyone thought that except Cody and Noah who knew the truth. Behind closed doors everything was horrible between the two of them. Cody had lost everything at home including his parents. His parents hated the fact that Cody was dating a boy so Noah offered to let Cody stay with him and Cody agreed before knowing what exactly the relationship would be like. So now he was stuck doing whatever Noah wanted him to do and forced to stay with him. For now they were staying at the playa de loser's that was like a small apartment for them to stay at until this season finished airing.

Cody was supposed to be back at Noah's room at 4:00pm to start dinner for him and Noah and it was now 4:45pm and Cody was sure Noah wouldn't be too pleased with how late he was, Noah was always mad when Cody was even more then 5 minutes without a good reason and Cody was sure that getting stuck in a conversation with Harold about something weird wasn't a good enough reason to be late.

"Hey, I'm here" Cody entered Noah's room and immediately went over to the kitchen to start cooking

"You're late" Noah sighed at Cody "How many times to I have to tell you that when I want you here at 4 I expect you to be here at 4"

"I got stuck talking to Harold" Cody told him "I'm sorry it won't happen again"

"It better not" Noah told him "Now don't you think you better hurry up with my food?"

"Yes, Noah" Cody sighed "What do you want me to make?"

"I told you this morning" Noah rolled his eyes "I'm not telling you again"

"Fine" Cody sighed trying to remember what he wanted "I'll figure it out"

"Good Boy" Noah got up and kissed him on the cheek "Let's talk"

"About what?" Cody asked pulling out a box of Mac and Cheese as Noah went and sat down watching him.

"About you talking to Sierra" Noah told him "You know I don't like you talking to her or anyone without me present"

"I know Noah" Cody sighed

"It's okay" Noah told Cody "I have decided that I'm going everywhere with you from now on to prevent problems like these"

"You know this isn't exactly how I imagined are relationship to be" Cody continued to cook

"Well life is full of surprises" Noah told him "You have me now and you need nothing else nor will you get anything else"

"I understand" Cody managed to smile "I'm happy I have you"

"You should be" Noah told him "I'm all you should ever need"

Cody then finished the mac and cheese and handed it to Noah and then sat down as Noah just looked at him.

"What?" Cody asked when he realized that Noah was looking at him

"You got it wrong" Noah told Cody "I didn't want Mac and Cheese you're going to have to try it again"

Noah then took the bowl that Cody gave him and dumped it on him followed by pushing him out of his chair.

"Ouch!" Cody whined as he got up

"Forget the food" Noah sighed "Go clean yourself up and get ready for bed"

"But what about the food?" Cody asked

"I told you not to worry about it" Noah started banging pans together in the kitchen "I'll worry about that since you can't do it right after you have the nerve to come home late"

"Noah, I'm sorry you know I love you" Cody told him "I'll try to do things better"

"You're still here?" Noah glared at him "I told you to clean up"

"I'm going" Cody sighed and went to take a shower.

Cody really wanted out of this but he had nowhere to go and something inside him told him that Noah loved him he just had an odd way of showing it. Noah cut the ties with his whole family for Noah which meant that he would be forced to move in with Noah. He cut ties with everyone he knew at school because Noah told him too and he could only talk to the cast when Noah was around because that's how Noah wanted it to be and Cody knew as long as Noah was happy then he would be happy.

Cody liked to take shower's it was time he got to be alone with his thoughts. His shower time was cut short when Noah started pounding on the door.

"Cody!" Noah yelled "You've been in there for over 10 minutes! Get out now!"

"I'm coming!" Cody yelled "Give me a second"

"Hurry up" Noah told him from the door "I want to lay down and I want you there with me"

Cody hurried up to the bed just as Noah requested Cody's hair was still wet from his shower due to the rush he in.

"It's about time" Noah put his book down "I've been waiting for you"

"I know Noah" Cody climbed into bed with Noah and put the TV on looking for something to watch "Sorry about the hair"

"Why?" Noah smirked "I like it wet"

Noah started running his fingers through Cody's hair while Cody tried to ignore Noah's touch and just watch TV. Noah started to read his book with one hand putting one arm around Cody and pulling him in closer.

"C'mere" Noah pulled him in closer "I want you close to me"

Cody liked it when Noah was like this it reminded him of how it used to be when they first got together. Cody couldn't help but to like cuddling with Noah.

"What about the food?" Cody asked snuggling into Noah's chest while Noah read his book

"Don't worry about it" Noah told him "I decided I'm not hungry"

"Oh okay" Cody was just happy Noah was over that

"You can clean the kitchen tomorrow morning after you make breakfast" Noah told him "Close your eyes and go to sleep I'll stay here with you"

Cody didn't always like the way Noah acted but this is what he did and Cody decided that he should except this and deal with it this is what Cody did to keep the peace between them he kept Noah happy and sacrificed everything for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue me!

The next morning when Cody got up he realized that he and Noah stayed just like that all night and that's what he loved when they had moments like that because Cody knew they were short lasting. It was 6am so Cody decided he better get up and start making Noah breakfast. He knew better then to get Noah up before at least 7am so this would give him time to clean up yesterdays mess and make Noah breakfast.

He walked over to the kitchen area to see that Noah once again left most of the mess for him to clean, even though this time he managed to pick the bowl up off the floor even though it really didn't make up for much considering the pans he tossed on the floor instead that Cody would now have to quietly pick up.

Cody was used to these types of messes though as they happened almost every day when he got Noah's food wrong. Cody pretty much accepted the fact that Noah was his life now and he should do everything in his power to keep Noah happy. Cody started making pancakes for Noah and himself even though Cody hated pancakes he didn't have time to make himself anything else. Finally 7am hit and Cody put the pancakes on the table and figured that it should be about time to wake Noah up.

"Noah" Cody walked over to him and lightly shook him "Time to get up, Breakfast is ready"

"Alright fine" Noah let out a yawn and kissed Cody on the cheek

They made their way over to the kitchen and Noah and Cody sat down Noah started eating and Cody just sat there playing with his food.

"These are good" Noah told him "Rather good actually, you're not hungry?"

"Not really" Cody kept on playing with his food he couldn't tell Noah he actually hated pancakes.

"Cody" Noah looked up at him "You forgot my juice"

"Sorry" Cody walked over to the fridge and poured him orange juice and put it on the table in front of him. Noah picked up the glass and dropped it on the floor and looked at Cody and Cody knew what that meant.

"Try again" Noah pointed to the fridge and Cody just sighed and went to do it.

"Why can't you just tell me what kind you want?" Cody poured the apple juice into a glass handing it to Noah "It would make everything so much easier you know"

Noah once again dropped the glass on the floor and then explained to Cody what his problem was

"You see" Noah explained "You're my boyfriend and you should know this stuff by now, I shouldn't have to tell you what to do you should simply know and if you don't know what I expect from you by now then you'll just have to figure it out"

"You could do without throwing things" Cody told him getting grape juice from the fridge and handing it to him

"But if I told you that would make it easy" Noah started drinking his juice "Then you wouldn't learn anything but after getting the first 2 juices wrong you managed to realize I like Grape with my pancakes so let's try to not mess that one up again okay Cody?"

"Alright Noah" Cody agreed and then sat down "Anything else?"

"No, I'm good" Noah told him "I have you sitting here with me so I have everything you need"

Cody and Noah ate in silence for awhile and that's the way Cody liked it for now. He was hoping it would stay like this and Noah wouldn't have anything else to get mad at him about. The silence was broken when there was a knock on the door.

"Cody" Noah looked up at him "Door" Noah pointed to the door and Cody immediately rushed to the door to answer it as Noah watched him. Must to Cody's disliking it was Sierra and Cody was just hoping this wouldn't make his life any worse.

"Hey Codykins!" Sierra happily hugged him "_Noah" _Sierra looked at him. Sierra had her many reasons for not liking Noah, Cody suspected she knew what really went on between the two of them at times.

"Cody is just fine" Cody broke the hug "Adding kins to my name is unnecessary"

Noah just looked at Cody and Cody could tell by his looks that he was not happy about Sierra's visit at all.

"So are you ready?" Sierra asked him

"For what?" Cody looked at Noah trying to tell him that he really had no idea what she was talking about

"Shopping and a movie!" Sierra told him like it was the most obvious thing In the world

"I never agreed to that" Cody told her as Noah remained silent just listening to it all

"Yeah, you did" Sierra told him "I asked you yesterday and you said something along the lines of blah blah blah sure Sierra whatever you want I'm kinda in a hurry and then I said great I'll come get you tomorrow morning and then you said yeah sure whatever sounds great I gotta go now"

"Did I say that?" Cody asked her not really remembering

"It appears you did" Noah finally spoke

"I guess so" Cody tried to laugh it off "Sierra I don't think I can go I think I have other things to do"

"Don't be silly" Noah chuckled "You have nothing better to do I think you should go"

"You do?" Cody asked confused

"I do" Noah agreed "You go and have a good time and I'll see you here at 4pm?"

"I'll be here" Cody agreed as Sierra happily squeed and drug Cody out the door.

Cody could tell he was going to be in big trouble when he got home and that's all he knew he was going to be thinking about that whole day and Cody knew he better be home exactly at 4pm like Noah had told him or it was going to be worse. He was mentally kicking himself for not listening to a word Sierra had said to him which is what got him in this mess in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

Cody and Sierra went to the movies and saw some cheesy romance comedy and then went shopping at the mall. Sierra bought a bunch of things and Cody hardly bought a thing, his mind was obviously on other things. Sierra suggested the two of them take a lunch break and Cody agreed.

"So, when did you know?" Sierra asked Cody breaking the silence of the two eating

"Know what?" Cody asked

"That you were gay" Sierra asked him

"I'm not gay" Cody told her "I'm bisexual"

"So does this mean I still have a shot?" Sierra asked

"Sierra, we've been over this before" Cody sighed "I like you just not like that, besides I don't think Noah would like that too much"

"Noah doesn't like much" Sierra rolled her eyes "He never has"

"He likes me" Cody defended Noah "That's good enough for me"

"Don't you think you could do better?" Sierra asked

"I'm not leaving Noah for you" Cody told her

"I would be better for you" Sierra told him "Look how much fun we had today! It's just like a date!"

"That's what this is about?" Cody asked her "You invited me out for a pretend date?"

"I just wanted you to see how you could have it" Sierra told him "I won't give up on you, Cody!"

"I should go" Cody told her and he got up and left.

He couldn't believe Sierra would try a stunt like that, why couldn't she just leave him alone? Could she tell that he wasn't happy anymore with Noah or was she still in stalker mode? At one point Cody did in fact love Noah but that was a long time ago, now Cody just felt trapped in this routine of Noah's and that's how it was going to be because as Noah constantly reminded him, He was all Cody had left.

He arrived back at the resort an hour early in hopes that would make up for the surprise visit this morning and he didn't really want to be around Sierra anymore either. Cody just accepted things as they were and that meant with every step he took back to his room he was one step closer to Noah and that's how it would always be and he knew it. He opened the door to find Noah sitting on the bed reading a book, Of course that's all Noah ever seemed to do and that was just fine with Cody. Once Cody shut the door Noah immediately shut his book.

"You're home early" Noah told him "Did you have fun?"

"Yes" Cody told him "I had no idea Sierra wanted me to go anywhere"

"You'll have that" Noah told him "You know how she is"

"Yeah" Cody left a small chuckle out "You know, Geoff is having a party tonight"

"I suppose you want to go?" Noah sighed

"I was thinking it would be fun" Cody told him

"I can name at least 10 things that are more fun than Geoff's party" Noah told him "But if you want to go, I guess we can go"

"I was hoping you would say that" Cody told him "I've been meaning to catch up with some friends"

"What's that even supposed to mean?" Noah asked "You JUST saw Sierra!"

"Only Sierra" Cody told him "I haven't seen Izzy or Gw-Uh…Geoff and Duncan!"

"You were going to say Gwen" Noah told him

"No, I wasn't" Cody told him "Haven't even thought about her"

"Don't lie to me Cody" Noah told him "You always think about her"

Cody didn't even say anything, Noah got up and pulled some clothes out of the drawer and threw them at Cody.

"Get ready" Noah told him "That damn party starts in an hour"

"Alright" Cody agreed

"I'm going to take a shower" Noah told him "Remember, I love you"

**First of all I noticed my writing has changed majorly since I started writing this a long time ago! So uh….wow? Secondly this chapter is for Ferretess who made me remember I even wrote this. xD **


End file.
